George Tarleton (Earth-606)
George Tarleton was a scientist working at Hank Pym's science organization A.I.M., and appeared as a recurring character in many Marvel Unleashed series. In Kree Unleashed, he was mutated into a giant floating head, and briefly acted as a villain before being changed back to normal. History Childhood George was a neighbor and childhood friend of Hank Pym, and the two did science experiments together in George's treehouse. One day, they accidentally burned down the treehouse by mixing together two chemicals that exploded and caught the tree on fire. A.I.M. In his adult years, George and Hank met each other again when George joined A.I.M. George later on met Melissa Gold at one of Tony Stark's parties. Eventually, the two fell in love and got engaged. Kree Invasion When the Kree Invasion occurred, George was called in to analyze the piece of Kree tech that fell to Earth. However, it was being powered by the Infinity Gem, an ancient crystal with cosmic powers that somehow fell into the hands of the Kree. The machine malfunctioned and released a burst of energy from the Infinity Gem, which hit George. He was immediately rushed to the hospital, where George discovered the Gem had given him great mental powers. Mutated George eventually mutated into a giant, hovering human head with blue, glowing eyes. He kidnapped his fiancée and took her to an old A.I.M. laboratory, where George removed her vocal cords and promised to give them back if she helped him with his evil plan. George sent Mellissa out into the war-torn city, which was entirely empty except for the superheroes and the Kree invaders. Mellissa was simply a distraction to get the heroes' attention as George approached the Kree. George told the Kree how advanced he had become, and how the Gem had "perfected" him. He asked the Kree to take him to their world, and Ronan sent George away on a ship to the Kree homeworld. On the Kree homeworld, the Supreme Intelligence observed George, but simply ordered he be locked up and tested on. George was angry at the aliens for not seeing his potential, and George lashed out, telepathically attacking all the Kree. George used telekinesis to build a robotic hover chair for himself, complete with mechanical arms and legs, using Kree technology. George hijacked a Kree spaceship and returned to Earth, where he attacked Ronan and his troops. He killed Ronan by telepathically erasing his mind, leaving him completely lifeless. George took control of Ronan's Kree soldiers and set out for world domination, but in the end the Avengers and X-Men infiltrated their base, and thanks to Marvel Girl's telepathic powers George could not sense them entering the area. Marvel Girl told them all that George's mind powers were too strong, so if they got close enough to him the telepathic cloaking wouldn't work and he would be able to enter their mind. Hank Pym decided to sacrifice himself to stop George, so he shrunk down as Ant-Man and took the energy absorbing device Reed Richards had created to absorb the cosmic energy out of George's body. George erased his mind but not before Hank could use the energy absorber on him. George turned back to normal, with no memory of what happened, and was terrified to see what he had done. He attended Hank's funeral, and willingly went into SHIELD custody. Powers & Abilities *'Infinity Gem' - Before getting the cosmic energy absorbed out of him, George had cosmic powers due to exposure to the Infinity Gem. **'Telekinesis' **'Telepathy' **'Genius Intelligence' **'Flight' **'Mind Control' **'Force Field Generation' Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepathy Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Flight Category:Hypnotism Category:Force Field Generation Category:Super-Genius Intelligence Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:ElectricMayhem Category:Earth-606 Category:Murderers Category:Brown Hair Category:Good; formerly Evil Characters Category:Scientists Category:AIM agents Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Cosmic Ray Exposure Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:No Dual Identity Category:Engaged Characters